


简单粗暴pwp

by brhboreas



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, 尿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brhboreas/pseuds/brhboreas
Summary: *和现实无关！！！*吴磊成年了
Relationships: 屈楚萧/吴磊
Kudos: 5





	简单粗暴pwp

“我要在上面。”  
吴磊勾着屈楚萧脖子笑，醉得眼睛都睁不开。屈楚萧在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，小孩儿立刻哼哼唧唧地往他颈窝拱：“你，你别打我啊……”  
他在吴磊的耳垂上咬了一口，不轻不重：“再不打，你都要上房揭瓦了。”  
吴磊听出双关的意思，咯咯笑了几声：“谁要上房啊，我就想上你。”  
屈楚萧也跟着笑，兜着他屁股把他带到床上，没忘趁机捏上几把：“行啊，今天给你个机会，你要是上得了我，我就躺下来给你操。”  
屈楚萧说得很露骨，吴磊忍不住咽了咽口水，脸上一阵烧得慌。两人对视了几秒，不约而同地向对方探去，唇舌交缠。吴磊一开始还没忘反攻这回事，摸索着把屈楚萧的衬衣从裤腰里拽出来，手指顺着腰带划到前面解开。隔着内裤摸到屈楚萧已经有点硬起来的东西。屈楚萧的东西很粗长，还有点弯，每次都能操到他那里，他不由得想起这东西是如何在自己体内横冲直撞……  
不对，他今天要在上面！吴磊气鼓鼓地把屈楚萧的裤子扒下来，耳边就听到一声轻笑：“行啊宝贝儿，挺厉害。”  
“你别说话，我要上你。”  
裤子扒完了，他不知道接下来该怎么做，皱着眉想了一会儿，任由屈楚萧在自己身上又捏又揉，搞得他下面都有点勃起，忍不住扭腰挺胸。啊，对，润滑剂！他刚要抽身去找，股缝便流进一股滑腻腻的液体，一根手指顺势插进了后穴。那里昨天才被操松过，所以今天进来得十分顺利，而润滑剂本身有点催情的效果，屈楚萧没插几下便听见吴磊扭着屁股小声哼哼。吴磊也十分自然地抓着他的下身撸动起来，似乎完全忘了要在上面这回事。  
为了不让吴磊想起来，屈楚萧又哄了一会儿，亲亲嘴唇又亲亲乳头，把胸前那两颗小豆嘬得红肿，吴磊看着自己的胸口，小声说了句好疼，委屈巴巴地伸手揉了揉，偏偏又揉出了感觉，小声喘着继续弄。  
屈楚萧看着他玩儿自己，下面已经加到了三根手指，抽插间能感觉到吴磊无意识地在配合他的动作，恨不得现在就插进去。他哄着吴磊把裤子脱下来，吴磊照做，躺回床上熟练地分开双腿，湿红的小穴很乖地展示给屈楚萧：“唔，进来吧。”  
喂喂，是谁说今天要在上面啊？屈楚萧忍住这句打趣，吴磊要再闹起来还要再哄，他下面可是已经等不及了，赶紧撸了两把狠狠插进去。吴磊发出一声舒爽的呻吟，膝盖在他两侧磨蹭：“啊，好爽啊爸爸……”  
屈楚萧忍了又忍，终于没马上就射出来。吴磊叫床向来很不内敛，但一上来就叫爸爸的还是头一回，酒精万岁！屈楚萧咬了咬嘴唇，把阴茎拔出来又狠狠操了进去。  
“嗯，再深一点，哥哥再深一点……”  
“操，”屈楚萧在他屁股上打了一巴掌，“真他妈浪。”  
吴磊眨眨眼睛：“爸爸喜欢吗？”  
屈楚萧没说话，下身操弄的动作已经替他做出了回答，吴磊被操得舒服，抓着枕头一会儿爸爸一会儿哥哥的叫，搞得屈楚萧有点儿好笑，抓着吴磊的下巴叫他看着自己：“我到底是哥哥还是爸爸啊？”  
吴磊说：“是老公。”说完又勾着他脖子亲了一会儿。  
吴磊上半身有要抬起来的意思，屈楚萧顺势让两人换了个位置，也算满足了吴磊“在上面”的愿望。  
吴磊撑着他的胸口晃晃悠悠地坐起来，阴茎一下子就操到了很深的地方，他仰着脖子呻吟了一声，又缓了一会儿，很自然地上下运动起来，又开始叫床。叫了一会儿就累了，趴到屈楚萧身上，屈楚萧扶着他的腰操他，听到他在耳边小声说什么好大好烫，干死我……突然又抬高声音叫了一嗓子，屈楚萧也能感觉到小穴突然夹紧，知道吴磊快到了，手伸到前面去帮他撸了两把，然后就听到吴磊哭叫一声，绷着身子射出一团白液。  
精液一会儿便射完了，但吴磊并没有放松下来的意思，屈楚萧预感不妙，果然下一秒就感觉到不同于精液的液体喷到了身上，赶紧把吴磊推起来，结果反倒把床单弄得乱七八糟，啧了一声随便拽过床单把两人身上擦了擦。吴磊还不知道发生了什么，只觉得射完了很舒服，长长地舒了口气。  
屈楚萧哭笑不得，勾着他下巴晃了晃：“你他妈知不知道自己尿床了啊？”  
吴磊很困惑：“我没尿床，那个叫射精。”  
屈楚萧抓起床单放在他鼻子底下：“你自己闻闻。”  
吴磊还真闻了，刚闻一下就皱着鼻子偏过头，干呕了好几声，屈楚萧乐了，把床单放回去：“是不是尿？吴磊你几岁啊。”  
吴磊一脸纠结地纠结了一会儿，最后“啊”了一声趴进了枕头里。屈楚萧没再逗他，趴到吴磊身后，轻轻揽着对方的腰：“宝贝儿，让我再操一会儿，我还没射呢。”  
吴磊没理他，他又用手指在穴里插了插，然后换上阴茎插了进去。他操得和之前一样狠，一边给吴磊撸着管，但吴磊这次安静了很多，可能是累了，也可能是害羞的。他这才得以仔细地品尝包裹自己的这个小穴。  
吴磊的小穴操起来很舒服，不紧不松，很热，还和他的人一样柔软，不是传统意义上性感的那种，但很招人疼，他被操舒服的样子就是最好的催情药。大概是憋气太难受了，吴磊把脸从枕头里拔起来，改为侧躺，双眼紧闭着，脸颊烧得通红，嘴唇水润润的还有点肿。屈楚萧看着，阴茎又涨大一分，更加凶狠地往吴磊身体里撞。  
屈楚萧感觉自己快到了，手中吴磊的阴茎也开始冒水。吴磊突然挣扎起来：“别，爸爸不要操了，我，我想尿……”  
屈楚萧笑了一声：“这次不是尿了，听话，射吧。”  
吴磊无力的挣扎根本无法阻止屈楚萧的冲撞，但还是哭唧唧地嘟囔：“不要啊，爸爸不要……”  
屈楚萧没理他，更快地冲撞了几下，最后往深处一顶射了出来。手中吴磊的阴茎硬得不行，小孩儿却还哼哼着不肯射，他于是舔着吴磊的耳垂，加快了手上的动作，又对着体内的敏感点狠操了几下，吴磊突然很委屈地哭了起来，然后他就感觉到怀里的身体紧绷了一瞬，滚烫的白液喷了他一手。  
他把手举到吴磊嘴边：“你看，我就说这次是……”  
他的话没说完，吴磊的阴茎又颤抖了一下，尿液再次喷射了出来。吴磊这次知道这是尿不是精，哭得更厉害了：“爸爸太坏了，爸爸太坏了！”  
屈楚萧很头疼，赶紧随便哄了几句：“是是是，都是爸爸的错，宝贝儿没事啊……”  
吴磊吸了吸鼻子，又小声抱怨了一会儿，最后终于彻底没音儿了，呼吸也渐渐变得平稳绵长。  
可算把小醉鬼哄睡了，屈楚萧松了口气。这一晚上伺候祖宗累得不行，末了还得抱着他去浴室清理。下次干脆让吴磊在上面得了！伺候人的活他可再也不想干了。


End file.
